Fanf No more killing
by Fivenightsatfreddy's123
Summary: When Freddy is tired of killing all of the night shifters, he decides that enough is enough. But when he meets a little girl and her big sister, his whole world changes for him and Chica. Will Freddy get back to killing? And who are these humans?
1. Chapter 1: Freddy is annoyed

"Good news newbie, it's almost 6am. Your shift is almost over." Said the man on the phone. It was 5:48 in the morning and a night shifter was on his last night of taking care of Freddy fazbear's pizza. "Really?! Oh my god! I'm so glad! I'm so sick and tired of being scared of this place." Shouted the night shifter with glee. "I just like to say thank you sir. You're the best guy that I-" Before the night shifter could finish what he was going to say, a loud scream scared him and he died. Bonnie the bunny killed the night shifter and the phone guy was confused. "Hello? Ryan?" He hunged up on the phone.

In the morning at 8:30am, Foxy called everyone at the big dining table for a big announcement. Everyone was talking about the success of killing Ryan, except for Freddy. "Everyone! Please calm down!" Foxy ordered and the gang stop talking. "Now, I'm sure all of you guys had hear of the news and I would like to congratulate Bonnie for our 100th killed night shifter!" Everyone was clapping at Bonnie. "Well I don't like to brag but it was a piece of cake." She said with a cute smile on her face. Freddy decided to walk off. He was sad that 100 night shifters was killed by his gang. Chica came to him. "Freddy? What's wrong? Are you OK?" Chica was worried about him. She thought he was angry at Bonnie. "Well, Chica...I'm just sick and tired of killing all of these innocent people. What have they ever done to us?" Freddy signed and he looked at her. "Well these 'innocent' people haven't done anything but you know why we have to kill these people." After Chica said that, she blushed and was embarrassed. She had a huge crush on him and she didn't want to ruin their friendship. "I know but I don't like it. The children play with us everyday and we don't hurt them." Freddy replied. Chica put her wing on his shoulder and said "Who wouldn't?" Then she smiled. "They are so cute!" When Freddy saw her smiled, he smiled too. "Your smile... it is so beautiful." Freddy was blushing so hard that all of his face was red and so was Chica. They both looked at each other. They almost kissed but Freddy rejected it and moved his face back. "No. I'm sorry. No more killing." Freddy ran away crying. Chica was upset and thought Freddy didn't love her so she went back to tell the gang. Freddy went outside of Freddy Fazbear's pizza in the pouring rain. His fur was geting soaked but he didn't care so he ran away from his home.

Hey guys! I know that I made Bonnie a girl but I just couldn't help myself and to be honest I always thought he was a girl. I hope you guys don't mind. I'm sorry if you do mind, but I hope you enjoy my story.


	2. Chapter 2: The girl

Chica came to Bonnie, Mangle and Foxy looking sad. "Chica? What's wrong? Where's Freddy?" Asked Foxy. Chica hugged him and was crying. "He's gone." Chica whined. Bonnie looked confused. "Freddy gone?" She laughed very loudly. "Come on Chica. He's probably a little too excited to kill the new night shifter." Chica got mad at Bonnie and she steped up to Bonnie and grabbed her bowtie pulling Bonnie closer to Chica. "DON'T YOU GET IT BONNIE?!" Chica screamed. Bonnie tried to speak to her but she couldn't breathe so Chica let go of the bowtie and Bonnie fell on the floor. "He gone." Chica fell on the floor and cryed. Mangle came to Chica. "It's okay. Freddy will come back. I promise." Chica got up. "He won't." She walked away from them. All of the animatronics looked confused. Freddy was out the street in the rain looking at children playing together. They reminded him about the good times with his friends. He saw a flashback about Chica, Foxy, Bonnie and himself where playing tag. He would always tag his friends first. He smiled. "Um... hello?" Said a sweet little voice. Freddy looked down to see a little girl dress up as Pinkie pie from My little pony. Freddy looked at the girl's costume. "Your Freddy Fazbear, right?" Asked the girl. Freddy nodded. The girl gave him a picture of him and a teenager that looked like the girl. Then she said "My big sister talks about you all the time. I always wanted to see you Freddy, and now I have." Freddy said "Do you want to take a picture with me to show your sister?" The girl smiled. "Really?" Freddy nodded. "Thank you!" The girl smiled and they tooked 2 pictures. 1 for the girl and 1 for Freddy. They took the pictures and they smiled. The girl fell good and decided to introduce herself. "By the way, I'm Carly." Freddy gasped. Her name remind him of Chica. Freddy felt different. His tummy started to hurt, like there was butterflies inside. Carly looked worried. "Are you okay?" She asked. Freddy looked at her again and nodded. Carly's sister came to her. "There you are. I was worried sick." She said. Then she saw Freddy and they both stared at each other for a while. "Freddy Fazbear?" She asked. Freddy couldn't answer. He just stared at her. He was shuting down slowly and painfully. He couldn't move. "What shall we down big sis?" Asked Carly. The shocked teenager thought for a bit. But then had an answer. "We're taking him back."

Hi everyone! I hope you are enjoying the story so far! Sorry that I have done anything with this story. But don't worry! More suff is coming! New characters coming soon like Springtrap, Balloon boy, Toy chica and more! Bye!


	3. Chapter 3: Freddy falls with Chica

Carly and her sister took Freddy back to the pizzeria. When they went in, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Mangle looked at them. "We brought Freddy back here." Carly went to Chica and hugged her leg. Chica smiled and cryed. "THANK YOU!" Chica rubbed the girl's head and laid on her shoulders. Carly's sister dryed Freddy's fur. "I'm Tori, by the way." Freddy smiled at Tori and hugged her. She blushed and looked at Freddy's relaxed facial expressions. "For some strange reason, I feel happy and special around you." When Freddy said those sweet words, she smiled back and replied "Yeah. I feel the same way." Chica was watching them. As Freddy got up, Tori and Freddy stared at each other for a while. 'I feel weird. When I look at her, I get this werid feeling that feels good.' Freddy thought as he look at her shiny yellow eyes. Just then, he KISSED Tori. Chica was shocked. Her mouth was open wide in horror.

Tori blushed and pull Freddy away quickly. Tori looked at Freddy's lovestruck face. "Look. You're great and I haven't seen you for a while but, why on earth did you kissed me?!" Freddy smile disappeared. His face was now shocked. He looked at Chica and she ran away from them. "WAIT!" Freddy screamed and he went to find her. Tori and Carly looked at each other. "What happened?" Said Carly in a sweet voice. Tori was speechless but did manage to speak. "I don't know anymore." Freddy chased Chica down the hallway. "Please slow down! Chica!" Chica stopped and Freddy crashed into her and there both fell on the floor. "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PERV!" Chica screamed. Freddy got angry and shouted at her back. "Oh. So I'm a pervert now. AM I?!" Chica started to cry. She push Freddy and she ran away. "I HOPE YOU DIE!" Chica screamed before she left. Freddy gasped and looked shocked. He ran out of the Pizzeria again. Carly was worried about him. "Wait, Freddy!" Carly ran to get Freddy but Tori grabbed Carly's hand. "No, Carly!" Tori screamed. Carly sadly looked at Freddy as he ran away from the Pizzeria. "Freddy... where are you going?" Carly whispered to herself in fear.


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1: The new friend

It was raining. Freddy Fazbear was siting on a bench crying. No one walked passed him. No one was shopping or walking around town. He was all alone. All he could remember was those hurtful words Chica and Tori said to him.

Flashback of Chica angry

"I HOPE YOU DIE!"

Flashback of Tori blushing

"Look. You're great and I haven't seen you for a while but, why on earth did you kissed me?!"

'The memories. They hurt my mind.' Freddy thought to himself. He was shuting down in a painful way. He didn't mind the pain that was racing though his body. He wanted to die. Then, his eyes closed and he shut down as the rain continued to fall on Freddy's fur.

Back at the Pizzeria, Carly was crying with Tori holding her tightly as she could. "He might come back Carly. Don't worry." Tori whisper in a calm voice. Just then, Chica came back crying as well. Bonnie asked "Where's Freddy?" Chica said nothing. She just stood there in pain. The gang felt sorry for Chica. Foxy gave her a hug. "Don't worry Chica. He might come back." Then, Chica pushed Foxy on the floor in anger. Bonnie and Mangle gasped. "GET IT THOUGH YOU THICK HEADS! FREDDY IS A IDIOT! HE'S NEVER COMING BACK AND IF HE DOES, I WILL CRUSH HIM JUST LIKE HE CRUSH MY HEART!" Bonnie and Mangle got worried and walked back away from Chica as Foxy lied on the floor injured. Suddenly, Chica looked at Tori in anger. "YOU!" She roared and she ran towards Tori. Carly screamed and ran to Bonnie who protected the poor child. Chica jumped on Tori and started to punch her in the face. "IF YOU EVER KISS FREDDY AGAIN, I'M GOING TO FRICKING KILL YOU! YOU IDIOT!" Chica screamed as she punch the teenager in her beautiful face. "TORI!" Carly screamed as she watch the horror happening to her sister. Mangle grabbed Chica's wing to stop the fighting. "Chica! Stop!" She demanded but Chica punched Mangle's face and she fell down to the floor. Foxy gasped. "Mangle!" He screamed. He got up from the floor and ran toward

Mangle's body. He pick it up. "Can you hear me Mangle?" He asked. Mangle looked that him in pain. "I'm fine Foxy." She smiled. Foxy hugged her and looked at Chica who was now shocked. "Who are you?" Foxy asked in fear. Carly was crying and she dashed her way to Tori. "Big sis! Are you OK?" Tori wasn't OK. Her beautiful face was now cover in punch marks. She looked at Chica in fear. However, that feared face quickly turned into anger. "Carly. We're going to find Freddy and we're being him back." She took Carly to the door. Chica didn't want that to happen. "No, please. I'm sorry. Please don't..." Berfore she could continue, Tori cut her off, "NO! I don't want to listen to you! Look at what you've done! You've upset Carly, you hurt me, you punched Mangle in the face, and you made Freddy ran way! WHY ARE YOU SUCH A...a... A HURTFUL BULLY?!" Chica was shocked. She collapsed on the hard floor crying hard as she could. Tori looked at Carly. Now she was upset. "Let's go Carly." She said in a tearful voice and they walked out of the exit into town still raining. The gang was angry at Chica and they left her behind as they walked out of the hall. Chica was alone. She looked up to a picture of Freddy and her as best friends. However, when she did look at it, she snapped and she started to punch the floor. "I'LL KILL YOU FREDDY FAZBEAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!" She screamed out loud. She didn't care about how she acted. She did care if everyone hear her scream. "Calm down my friend." Called out a mysterious voice. "Huh?" Chica looked around the hall wonder where the voice came from. Suddenly, a mysterious figure came out from the shadows. It was a golden bunny that looked like Bonnie with dark eyes and yellow teeth. Chica was now curious. The curious chicken asked "Who are you?" The bunny gave Chica a grin of happiness. He answered her question in a high but evil voice. "I'm Springtrap. A nice little friend for you to play with." Chica was confused. "How long where you just standing there? In the shadows?" She asked but Springtrap didn't want to answer the question. He stay silence for a while and Chica was not happy. "Okay. Let me re quote that question. What are you doing here?" Springtrap smiled a evil grin on his face. "I heard that you wanted Freddy to die." Chica sighed. "You heard me right." Springtrap hugged Chica and lightly tapped her back. He move away from the hug slowly. "If you help me, I will help you." He said with enthusiasm. She looked at him with worries but he smiled with glee.

 **To be continued...**


End file.
